


Pale

by kalinebogard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Só percebemos as coisas que são realmente importantes para nós depois que as perdemos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale

Pale

Kaline Bogard

 

The world seems not the same  
(O mundo não parece o mesmo)  
Though I now nothing has changed  
(Apesar de saber que nada mudou)  
It\'s all my state of mind  
(Tudo isso é apenas meu estado mental)

 

– Muito bem, Draquinho. Quero que você me diga qual é o seu problema.

 

Draco olhou mal humorado para Pansy. A morena tinha a petulância de aparatar no meio da sua sala de estar sem avisá-lo da visita, chamá-lo pelo irritante e ridículo apelido de ‘Draquinho’ e cobrar que ele assumisse ter um maldito problema?

– Boa tarde, Pansy. O que a traz aqui?

Sem se abalar pelo tom irritado, Pansy esparramou-se no sofá, ficando de frente para Draco. O loiro segurava uma xícara de porcelana muito fina. Degustava seu delicioso e tranqüilo chá das três, até ser interrompido pela amiga de colégio.

– Estou preocupada com você. - Pansy se tornara uma mulher mais bonita do que fora em adolescência, mas a voz continuava quase com o mesmo tom que incomodava os ouvidos.

Respirando fundo, Draco replicou:

– Por que estaria preocupada comigo? Por que acha que tenho um problema?

Sem hesitar mais, a jovem meteu a mão no bolso da capa escura e retirou sua varinha juntamente com uma minúscula caixa, que Draco logo reconheceu.

– Ah! Entendo... Você não gostou do presente que eu te mandei...

Pansy olhou pra ele de forma penetrante, depois bateu com a ponta da varinha sobre a caixa e a fez retornar ao tamanho normal. Sendo fixamente observada pelo loiro, a bruxa abriu a caixa e retirou um rebuscado vestido de dentro. Era rodado, cheio de babados e laços, as mangas eram bufantes, feitas em renda trabalhada. O detalhe principal era uma pedra preciosa vermelha que brilhava no meio do decote.

– Draquinho... O vestido é lindo... Eu adorei, apesar de nunca ter visto um vestido de noiva na cor vermelho sangue-de-dragão. O único problema, meu bem, é que eu não pretendo me casar em um futuro próximo. Então, por favor, pare com as indiretas e chega desses presentes! - ela respirou fundo, enquanto guardava a varinha, antes de finalizar: - A não ser que esteja querendo mudar de time... De novo... E resolveu pedir a minha mão...

Draco bufou indignado.

– Qual o problema com vermelho? - Malfoy ignorou a provocação final- Pansy, você mora com a Granger há dois anos! Não pretende casar de branco... Pretende?

– Não. Se a Weasley não teve essa cara de pau, eu também não terei.

Os dois Slytherins pensaram no casamento de Ginny Weasley e Neville Longbottom durante o fim da primavera passada. A única Weasley casara-se de amarelo claro exibindo uma barriga de oito meses...

– Não. - Pansy apertou o vestido entre os braços. - Você não entendeu. Eu não pretendo me casar.

– Então devolva pra Madame Malkin! Venda... Doe... Sei lá...

Pansy observou Draco por longos segundos antes de responder:

– É sério, Draco. O que tem acontecido? Potter e você brigaram?

O loiro terminou de beber seu chá e imediatamente um elfo doméstico surgiu, pegou a xícara e se foi o mais silenciosamente possível. Com a saída dele, Draco e Pansy voltaram a conversar.

– Estou preocupada com você. De verdade... Quer falar sobre isso?

– Hunf. Poupe-me, Pansy. Eu só te mandei um presente. Se você não quer, problema seu. Não tem por que ficar me perturbando só por causa de um vestido.

– Ora, Draco! Não é apenas um vestido. É um vestido de noiva vermelho sangue-de-dragão!

– Repito: e...?

– E? Quer saber? Semana retrasada você me enviou um buquê encantado que não murcha. Semana passada você me enviou um vale alianças de ouro duende. Hoje foi esse vestido... Concluindo: ou você tem um grave problema com casamento ou é melhor Potter te mandar passar uns dias em St. Mungo...

– Ah... Hum... Está bem. Nunca mais te mando nada.

Pansy rolou os olhos e respirou pesado.

– Potter fez alguma coisa?

– Não. - Draco respondeu, parecendo desconfortável. - Ele não fez nada.

– Deixa ver se entendi: à toa você surtou e resolveu presentear seus amigos com vestidos de noiva, buquês e pares de alianças?

– Do jeito que você fala parece que fiz algo terrível.

A morena levantou-se e foi sentar-se ao lado de Draco.

– Eu o conheço faz tempo. Sei quando tem algo errado.

Totalmente desconfortável, Draco desviou os olhos e remexeu-se no sofá parecendo pensar em algo. Dando-se por vencido resolveu desabafar.

– Não é nada demais... Não é que esteja me incomodando... Mês passado eu estava arrumando algumas bugigangas e sem querer encontrei um par de alianças nas coisas do Harry...

– Oh! Ele vai te pedir! - Pansy arregalou os olhos e agitou-se toda, a voz animada ficou mais estridente - Ele vai te pedir, Draco!

– Sossega, Pansy. - Draco fez uma careta impaciente.

– Eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa! Parabéns!

– Tsc. Ele não pediu nada! E... Eu não pretendo aceitar.

– Como assim? - Surpresa, Pansy voltou a arregalar os olhos. - Não vai aceitar porque?

– Não sei se estou preparado. - Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos e levantou-se. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro parecendo nervoso. - Não temos nada muito profundo... Nem sei se o conheço direito...

– O que? - A medida em que ia ouvindo as palavras, a jovem bruxa teve que se segurar pra não morrer de dar risada. - Você mora há mais de quatro anos com Potter e não o conhece direito? Fala sério, né?

– Se vai rir de mim é melhor ir embora...

– Sinto muito. É que isso soa como uma desculpa.

– Porque acha que é apenas desculpa?

Pansy deu de ombros.

– Vocês vivem bem. Estão juntos a bastante tempo. A ordem natural seria se casarem. Não precisa ter medo disso.

– Não tenho medo. Só não sei se amo Harry...

– Ah, tá certo. Então você está todo esse tempo com o Potter só porque ele é uma boa transa? - Pansy recostou-se no sofá e riu baixinho, fazendo a indignação do loiro atingir níveis perigosos.

– Pansy... - Draco advertiu em voz fria, mas a morena fez de conta que não ouviu.

– Acorda Draquinho. Ninguém mora com alguém por quase cinco anos apenas pelo sexo, o que por si só é um bom motivo, mas não o único. Uma boa transa a gente pega nos fins de semana, se tiver sorte. Se você sai aos fins de semana e volta pra casa mais cedo porque tem alguém esperando é sinal de alguma coisa mudou.

– Você decorou isso? - Draco riu meio desdenhoso.

– É a convivência com Hermione. - Pansy deu de ombros. Estava mudada sim, não havia motivos para mentir.

O loiro fez uma careta pensativa e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de resmungar.

– Amar Harry? Eu...? Porque eu o amaria?

Com ar de quem sabe das coisas, Pansy recitou:

– Existem muitos motivos para não se amar uma pessoa, mas apenas um para amá-la.

– Pansy... - Draco franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para a garota - Granger está te deixando irreconhecível.

Corando um pouco, a morena admitiu:

– É... Tenho lido livros Muggle. Alguns são bons... O que falta em magia lhes sobra em imaginação.

– Harry tem alguns também. Ele gosta de romances. Prefiro ler livros bruxos sobre feitiços... São mais úteis. O que me interessa saber que um cara deu a volta ao mundo em 80 dias? Podemos fazer isso aparatando ou com uma Chave de Portal.

– Mas Muggle não podem. Por isso compensam escrevendo livros. Pensei que Potter te deixaria com a mente mais aberta...

Draco sorriu zombeteiro, como se achasse aquilo um absurdo. Ele jamais admitiria para Pansy Parkinson que tinha devorado "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes" e "O Retrato de Dorian Grey". Nunca deixaria a garota saber que ambos eram seus livros de cabeceira e que, inclusive, fizera diversas anotações às margens de ambos. Pansy também não precisava saber que ele sentira arrepios ao ler "O Iluminado" e "O Exorcista", dois excelentes livros Muggle de terror... Esses lera apenas uma vez, na cama, sempre com Harry ao lado e as luzes bem acesas, obrigado.

– Mas livros Muggle não é a questão. - a voz de Pansy trouxe Draco de volta a realidade.

– Você está insistente hoje...

– Pode parecer estranho, mas realmente me preocupo com você.

Draco relaxou um pouco, abandonando a postura totalmente defensiva. Voltou a sentar-se no sofá, deixando Pansy perceber que ele realmente estava preocupado. Ela o conhecia bem demais para saber que quando Draco franzia as sobrancelhas daquele jeito era porque tinha algo o intrigando. A confirmação veio na pergunta inusitada.

– Acha que eu amo Potter?

– Como é que eu vou saber? - A surpresa de Pansy foi visível. - Isso só você pode dizer.

– E como é que eu sei quando amo alguém? Como é que você sabe que ama Granger, apesar dos pesares?

– Justamente pelos pesares. - Pansy lançou um olhar agudo para o loiro enquanto respondia. - Ela tem aquele jeito de sabe-tudo, é detalhista e irritante às vezes. Mas é diferente de todas as pessoas que eu conheço. - Pansy parou e pensou um segundo. - Hermione tem uma garra que me impressiona. Ela superou mais barreiras do que você pode imaginar. E ao mesmo tempo é doce... Ai, Draco. Não dá pra explicar o que sinto.

– Que droga de ajuda, Pansy. - Desanimado, Draco afundou no sofá. - Eu estou confuso e você só piora as coisas.

– Desculpa. Vamos tentar de novo.

– Quer beber alguma coisa? - O loiro passou a mão pelo cabelo e respirou fundo. Ele percebeu que estava sendo um tanto deselegante - Comer algo?

– Aceito um chá. - Pansy sorriu - Sabe que eu adoro sua cozinha.

Draco rolou os olhos e levantou-se, sendo seguido pela jovem bruxa que voltou a encolher o vestido e guardar a miniatura no bolso. Ambos foram até a cozinha da casa que o loiro dividia com Harry Potter. Não era nenhuma Mansão, mas os cômodos eram espaçosos, e Draco descobrira que podia se sentir à vontade naquela casa. A cozinha também era ampla, arejada e muito branca. Havia alguns aparelhos Muggle que Draco desconhecia o manuseio, mas que faziam a felicidade de Harry. Enquanto Pansy acomodava-se na mesa de mármore Draco enchia duas xícaras com chá quentinho. O elfo doméstico Dodds surgiu no meio da cozinha de piso branco mostrando-se todo solicito.

– Mestre algo deseja senhor? Biscoitos, senhor? Senhor bolo deseja, senhor?

– Não. Se precisar, eu chamo. - Imediatamente o elfo desapareceu. Sem saber como começar, Pansy desconversou.

– Potter não chegou ainda?

– Não... Foi acertar alguns detalhes com o Weasley. Mas volta a tempo de me pegar pra irmos a festa.

– Ah, você também irá. Não escapamos dessa... - A morena parecia desgostosa. - Festa na casa dos Weasley é uma chatice, mas a Hermione faz questão de ir. E sabe o que é pior? - Pansy apontou um quatro na parede, onde a pintura exibia um casal de crianças bruxas tentando se proteger debaixo de um guarda-chuva super colorido. O vento forte fazia o mesmo virar do avesso de vez em quando, e os garotinhos pareciam assustados diante da força da chuva que inundava a noite escura e sem estrelas. - Vai chover hoje a noite. Eu não tenho uma roupa boa pra ir.

– Usa o vestido que eu te dei... - Um olhar atravessado foi a resposta que Pansy lhe enviou. Impaciente, Draco continuou. - Olha, não é essa a questão, é? Chuva, sol, festa, enterro. Não quero falar sobre isso...

Depois do desabafo, Pansy resolveu rasgar o verbo e ser direta:

– Draco, meu bem, você precisa se abrir.

– Harry e eu temos algum problema, Pansy. Eu não sei se o amo... Você acha que ele me ama? - Draco agarrou-se a deixa que Pansy lhe deu.

O tom ansioso mostrava claramente o quanto àquela dúvida o perseguia. Pansy deu um gole no chá. Achou meio amargo por isso completou com duas colherinhas de açúcar, na verdade ganhava tempo para pensar no que responder. O loiro apenas olhou, tentando não parecer tão ansioso quanto se sentia.

– Eu acho que Potter te ama.

– Acha mesmo? Porque?

Pansy preocupou-se com o que diria a seguir. Sua intenção era das melhores. Queria ajudar Draco naquele momento. Ele era seu amigo, sempre fora. Mesmo que todos julgassem os Slytherins de forma depreciativa, existia lealdade entre eles. Porém, isso não a impedia de ser sincera.

– Bem, Potter não ficaria com você esse tempo todo se não sentisse algo. Você pode ser insuportável em alguns momentos, Draquinho.

Imediatamente Draco emburrou:

– Eu sou adorável, Pansy. Deixe de despeito.

– Sim. Mas quando você quer, pode infernizar a vida de alguém.

– É. E porque Harry ficaria comigo, depois de tudo o que fiz em Hogwarts?

– Evidentemente, alguma coisa mudou.

– Nada mudou, Pansy. Somos os mesmos desde aquela época.

Pansy passou a mão pelos cabelos extremamente negros. Draco estava realmente confuso, mas ele era manhoso o bastante para embirrar com alguma coisa que não quisesse enxergar. Mesmo que fosse para o próprio bem ou felicidade. Ele tinha que abrir os olhos. Mas abrir os olhos de um Malfoy não era coisa fácil...

– Meu bem, antes de mais nada, precisa sair dessa negação. Pessoas mudam, elas amadurecem. Não vai entender os sentimentos de Potter, se não consegue compreender a si mesmo. Admita que o ama.

– Mas não amo!

– Então porque se preocupa com isso tudo? Por que não termina essa farsa?

Draco não soube o que responder. Tomou um gole do chá totalmente sem vontade, evitando encarar os olhos negros de Parkinson.

– Você está mesmo confuso. - A garota continuou de modo pensativo. - Devia pedir um tempo para Potter.

– Fora de questão. - Draco foi taxativo. O tom de voz do loiro fez Pansy erguer as sobrancelhas. Era tão óbvio que Draco nutria sentimentos por Potter. Ele só não queria dar o braço a torcer. E pelo jeito desconfortável do loiro, havia mais alguma coisa.

– Está apenas perdendo tempo...

– Sempre tempo! - o loiro resmungou.

Sorrindo como quem não quer nada, Pansy arriscou:

– Já pensou em perguntar para Potter, o que ele sente?

– Ficou louca? - Draco quase engasgou com chá. - E dar essa demonstração de fraqueza? Se ele não se declara, eu que não vou me declarar!

– Você está inseguro! - Pansy compreendeu tudo de uma vez. - Não acredito Draquinho!

O queixo de Draco tremeu um pouco, mas ele não negou:

– O que esperava? - Reclamou num tom de voz cortante. - Achei aquelas alianças já faz um tempão! Porque ele não me pediu até agora?

– Oh...

– Deve ter mudado de idéia. Maldição...

Pansy recostou-se na cadeira. As coisas eram mais complicadas do que imaginara a princípio. Nem podia ser diferente, afinal, era a respeito de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Nada podia ser simples quando envolvia aqueles dois.

– Talvez ele esteja tão inseguro quanto você. Já tentou ver as coisas pelo lado de Potter? Coitado... Ter que conviver com você e essa sua postura de não-amo-ninguém-além-de-mim...

– E você se diz minha amiga? Desculpe se não moro com a Sabe-Tudo do colégio e não consegui ampliar minha sabedoria. Eu queria que as coisas fossem mais simples... - Draco suspirou e tomou fôlego. Em seguida completou em voz baixa - Seria tão fácil se houvesse um feitiço para me ajudar.

– E há! - Pansy respondeu animada.

– Há? - Draco se interessou - Qual?

– Imperium...

– Ah, claro. Serei mandado para Azkaban. Isso com certeza resolve todos os meus problemas.

– To brincando, Draquinho. Cadê seu senso de... Ei! - Pansy arregalou os olhos, parecendo surpresa consigo mesma. - Acho que conheço um feitiço que pode ajudá-lo!

– Se for outra Imperdoável nem precisa dizer.

– Eu aprendi um feitiço em Runas Antigas que talvez o ajude a ficar menos confuso. Quer tentar? - Subitamente esperançosa, Pansy sacou novamente a varinha.

Draco considerou por um segundo, antes de perguntar hesitante:

– Tem certeza de que isso resolve?

– A professora disse que é um feitiço muito útil.

– Não sei não...

– Ora, Draco. Porque não? Piorar as coisas não vai. E se te ajudar mesmo, melhor.

Nervoso, Draco tamborilou os dedos pelo mármore frio. Pansy tinha razão. Não havia nada a perder, então por que não arriscar? Talvez o feitiço ajudasse mesmo com seus sentimentos. Ele precisava saber o que Harry sentia por si, mas pra isso, como Pansy deixara claro, tinha que entender seu próprio coração.

– Esse feitiço não dói, dói?

Pansy rolou os olhos e não respondeu. Ao invés disso concentrou-se e buscou a palavra mágica no fundo de sua mente, afinal fazia muito tempo desde que usara aquele feitiço pela última vez. Ficando em pé, lançou a magia:

– Recludo!

Draco fechou os olhos no momento em que a luz dourada o atingiu. Sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo e só. Um tanto curioso abriu os olhos e mirou Pansy de modo interrogativo.

– Deu certo?

– Acho que deu. - Pansy não parecia convencida daquilo.

– Acha? ACHA? Eu não me sinto menos confuso!

– Não é assim que o feitiço age, Draco. Ele funciona de forma diferente para cada pessoa. Lembro que uma Hufflepuff teve dor de barriga por uma semana inteira.

– E como é que uma dor de barriga vai me fazer entender se amo Harry ou não? - Àquele ponto Draco parecia muito perto de voar no pescoço da morena.

– Tsc. Eu disse: o feitiço age de modo diferente pra cada pessoa. Ele se aciona no momento certo, quando você mais precisar dele. Foi o que a professora disse.

– Ah. E no que ele ajudou a Hufflepuff?

– Sei lá. Desisti de Runas Antigas antes do fim do curso. Era muito difícil pra mim.

– O que? E você me lança um feitiço que nem sabe como funciona? Ficou louca, Pansy?

– Você não me deixaria usar o feitiço, se eu dissesse que não o conheço direito. - A moreninha deu de ombros, como se não fosse importante. - Mas pra que se preocupar? Eles não ensinariam nada perigoso em Hogwarts, não é?

– E aquele asqueroso do Moody no quarto ano? - Draco bufou, mal contendo a raiva. - Ele nos ensinou as Imperdoáveis! Esqueceu disso?

– Ah, é... Puxa vida... Sabe, Draco, está tarde... Hermione vai chegar e eu tenho coisas pra fazer... Tchau.

O loiro abriu a boca para gritar com Pansy, mas a garota desaparatou antes que Draco tivesse o ataque de nervos. Respirando muito rápido, o Slytherin desviou os olhos do espaço vazio onde Pansy estivera a momentos atrás e olhou para as próprias mãos. Não sentia nada estranho.

– Droga, Pansy! - Teria que esperar o maldito feitiço fazer efeito, mas... Poderiam os efeitos desconhecidos ajudá-lo a entender o que sentia por Harry Potter?

 

I can’t leave it all behind  
(Não posso deixar tudo para trás)  
I have to stand up to be stronger  
(Tenho que me levantar para ser mais forte)  
I have to try  
(Tenho que tentar)  
To break free  
(Pra me libertar)  
From the thoughts in my mind  
(Dos pensamentos em minha mente)

 

Após a saída de Pansy, Draco ficou muito apreensivo, impaciente e inquieto. E se tivesse uma dor de barriga? E se começasse a nascer furúnculos por seu corpo, ou seu cabelo caísse ou...? À medida que ia se afundando em pensamentos pessimistas e nada acontecia, o loiro começava a relaxar.

 

Provavelmente a Slytherin nem aplicara o feitiço direito e ele não funcionaria. Deduzir isso lhe deu mais raiva: Pansy devia ter perdido o juízo, para lhe lançar uma magia que nem conhecia direito. Ameaçou a moreninha mentalmente de torturas terríveis.

Começando a se tranqüilizar, foi para o quarto. Precisava separar roupas para a festa de promoção do senhor Weasley. Draco não estava animado para ir a essa festa. Se não fosse por Harry... Bem, se não fosse por Harry ele nem seria convidado.

Desanimado, jogou-se na enorme cama e ficou deitado de costas, analisando o teto alto. A conversa com Pansy o deixara em um estado de desânimo incalculável. Draco tinha se prometido guardar todos aqueles pensamentos, tentando resolver seus problemas sozinho... Se soubesse que os presentes iriam denunciá-lo... Mulheres realmente tinham uma intuição apurada... Como Pansy percebera que o vestido de noiva não passava de um apelo de seu subconsciente? Devia ter ficado na sua e não ter mandado presente nenhum.

Arrependido, levantou-se. Logo Harry chegaria e teria bons motivos para reclamar que Draco vivia atrasado.

À direita da cama estava o enorme guarda-roupa, que causara arrepios no Gryffindor durante a mudança. Ele não podia acreditar que alguém pudesse ter tantas roupas a ponto de lotá-lo. Draco tinha. Na verdade, ele já precisava de um segundo guarda-roupa.

Uma das portas do móvel era tomada por um espelho encantado. O Slytherin nunca resistia a olhar-se, cada vez que passava em frente a ele. Não foi diferente dessa vez. Encarou seus próprios olhos cinzentos. Se tinha uma coisa que adorava, era o tom das íris grises. O encantava. Analisou o próprio corpo. Era um pouquinho magro demais, tinha charme, mas não se iludia a ponto de achar que era lindo. Talvez se seu rosto não fosse tão pontudo... Mas os cabelos eram perfeitos, sedosos... E os lábios rosados davam simetria à face, além de contrastar com a pele pálida. Tá. Não era de se jogar fora. E ele nem estava pensando na herança que seria sua algum dia...

Draco achava que tinha muita coisa a seu favor. E nesse caso... Porque Harry não o pedira ainda? Fazia tanto tempo que estava com as alianças escondidas... Guardadas... Porque o Gryffindor hesitava? Teria percebido algo? Desistira de seguir em frente? Não que Draco estivesse preocupado, afinal, estavam juntos mas não se amavam. Bem, ele não amava Harry.

"Meu bem, antes de mais nada, precisa sair dessa negação. Pessoas mudam, elas amadurecem. Não vai entender os sentimentos de Potter, se não consegue compreender a si mesmo. Admita que o ama."

– Eu não estou em negação. - resmungou para o espelho.

– Você não está em negação. - respondeu seu reflexo, com um sorriso de deboche.

– Não vou pedir conselhos para um espelho! - Draco amuou. - Já me basta Pansy...

– Negação é uma palavra interessante.

– Certo. Pode ser que eu goste um pouco do Harry. Hum... Você fica aqui o tempo todo! Deve ter percebido alguma coisa... Potter me ama?

O reflexo rolou os olhos e suspirou:

– Eu só fico aqui quando você está também.

– Idiota.

– Idiota.

– O que? - Draco exclamou irritado.

– Queria o que? - O espelho deu de ombros. - Sou apenas um espelho.

– Você não ajuda em nada! É pior do que a Pansy!

– Eu sou tudo o que você é. Nem mais, nem menos. Por mais que tente negar.

Draco desviou os olhos, evitando fitar-se.

– Eu... Eu... - começou baixinho - Talvez seja esse o meu problema. Eu me olho no espelho e tento enxergar mais do que realmente existe. Será que Harry me vê como sou de verdade?

– E qual seria o problema disso? - o espelho indagou pacientemente.

– Qual o problema? Eu não sou a pessoa mais fácil de se lidar, sabe? - E Pansy o ajudara a se lembrar disso. - Posso ser bem insuportável. Mas é o meu jeito! Eu sou assim! Devo ter assustado Harry... Mas é ele quem está perdendo!

– Você é paranóico... - sussurrou o reflexo do loiro.

– Você é paranóico. - Rebateu Draco com uma satisfação quase doentia.

Mas ao invés de se dar por achado, o espelho rebateu mais do que depressa.

– Sou apenas seu reflexo.

Draco deixou os ombros caírem. Mais do que nunca sentiu-se um perdedor. Ali estava ele, discutindo e ofendendo um espelho. Um espelho. A que ponto chegara?

– Acalme-se. Porque dá tanta importância assim ao seu jeito intragável? - o espelho perguntou, ignorando o olhar agressivo que recebeu - Se Potter está com você, é por algum motivo...

– Mas...

– Alguém te pediu para ser diferente do que é?

– O problema está justamente no verbo pedir. Ninguém me pediu nada.

Imagens das alianças escondidas vieram à mente de Draco. Ele ficara tão surpreso ao descobrir aquelas lindas jóias feitas em ouro. Porém à medida que os dias iam passando e Harry não se pronunciava, a euforia e ansiedade se transformaram em medo e insegurança. Porque o moreno demorava? Porque vacilava?

– Se você se preocupa tanto, tente mudar.

– Eu sou assim. Não sei por que as pessoas se incomodam com minha sinceridade absoluta. Alguém tem que pô-las em seus devidos lugares. Isso não é uma fraqueza... É apenas uma característica.

– Uma característica que pode deixá-lo sozinho.

– E o que você entende disso? É só um reflexo idiota preso num espelho idiota...

– Acertou. E minha única companhia é igual ao que vê refletido em minha superfície. Eu o compreendo, porque sou apenas o seu reflexo encantado.

– E de onde saiu tanta sabedoria?

– Simples - O espelho sorriu. - Eu vejo dentro do seu coração. Você pode negar, mas se arrepende de tudo o que fez até o ponto em que ficou junto com Harry Potter. Se arrepende das armações, das atitudes egoístas, de ter sido um pequeno crápula. O problema é que não conseguirá lançar um Obliviate e apagar todos os seus erros.

Draco ficou boquiaberto. Aquele dia estava se mostrando realmente cheio de surpresas. Primeiro tivera Pansy lhe dando conselhos, e agora o próprio espelho lhe passava um sermão. Ele não imaginara que teria que passar por aquilo, quando acordara pela manhã. Indiferente ao caos que reinava nos pensamentos do loiro, o reflexo continuou.

– Insegurança lhe trouxe negação e arrependimento. Você tem medo de se ferir. Por isso não assume o que sente. Não deve agir assim, ou terá que arcar com as conseqüências. O passado não será mudado, não do modo que quer. Como disse, esse é o seu jeito, se fosse diferente não seria você. Mas... Enquanto tiver medo de se ferir e se magoar, não vai se libertar desses maus sentimentos.

– E quem disse que eu tenho medo?

O espelho rolou os olhos:

– Corrigindo: você não tem medo. Tem pavor. Pânico de ser rejeitado. De Harry Potter descobrir que você o ama e ele não o corresponder. Você teme que seu coração seja partido, por isso não se envolve. Mas seu egoísmo exige que ele o ame. Por isso está inseguro. Por isso teme. Apenas desperdiça o precioso tempo...

– Sempre tempo! - Draco quase gritou. Estava farto daquilo.

– Sabe exatamente o que sente. - o reflexo provocou de leve.

– Eu não o amo!

– Continue negando e vai se arrepender. Só perceberá o que é importante quando o perder. Quando não estiver mais ao alcance de suas mãos. Eu sou um espelho encantado há centenas de anos, já tive mais reflexos do que você pode contar. Não guardo a lembrança de todos, apenas o que aprendi com eles e que ficou gravado em mim. Acredite quando digo: insegurança e negação são terríveis, mas não se comparam ao arrependimento que eles geram. Quando for tarde demais o tempo se esgotará. Você vai perceber seu erro e só terá o que lamentar.

Impressionado com o discurso eloqüente, Draco se rendeu:

– E o que eu faço?

– Seja forte. Você tem que ser forte ou tentar pelo menos. Sua personalidade pode ser cheia de defeitos, no entanto não é tudo. Em algum lugar aí dentro devem existir qualidades - O espelho vacilou diante do olhar fulminante que recebeu - Nada do que fizer mudará o passado, então use-o como apoio. Aprenda com ele e levante-se, faça-se forte e tente. Tente conversar com Harry Potter e dizer tudo o que sente. Tudo o que se passa em seu coração.

– Não posso... - Draco sentia-se péssimo. Ouvir o reflexo falar era fácil. Colocar em prática era o problema... - Não tenho coragem.

– Precisa ter. Até quando se torturará com as perguntas que inundam sua mente? Você o ama. Sabe disso. Deixe o passado para trás, e use o que sente para fazer as coisas acontecerem.

– Eu queria ser como você, demonstrar essa confiança...

– Sou apenas seu reflexo. Se eu ajo dessa forma, é porque você tem a capacidade de agir igual.

– Mas... - Empolgado pela afirmação, Draco ia continuar defendendo sua postura, quando o som de aparatação se fez ouvir e Dodds surgiu no meio do quarto, olhando em todas as direções. Pareceu aliviado ao perceber Draco parado em frente ao espelho.

– Senhor lareira no chamado pra meu senhor. Senhora Granger, senhor.

– Hermione Granger? - O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas. - Quer falar comigo?

– Com meu senhor, senhor. Ela insistiu é importante senhor. - Dodds balançou a cabeça querendo dar ênfase ao que afirmava.

Intrigado, Draco saiu do quarto. Evidentemente sua convivência com a Granger e com os Weasley evoluíra para um nível civilizado. Ele não se referia a eles como a Sangue-Ruim e os Pobretões (pelo menos não quando tinha alguém por perto. Nesse caso ele apenas mentalizava).

Porém o nível de afinidades com a bruxa nascida Muggle não passava das boas maneiras. Parte por culpa de Harry, amigo da garota e parte por culpa de Pansy, amante da Sangue-Ruim desde o último ano do colégio. O loiro não se lembrava de ter atendido um chamado de Hermione que não fosse pra Harry.

Cada vez mais curioso, aproximou-se da grande lareira que dominava a sala de visitas e imediatamente se pos na defensiva. O rosto de Hermione Granger estava contraído e sério. Ela parecia preocupada. Muito na verdade.

– O que houve, Granger? - Draco foi logo perguntando, esquecido dos bons modos. - Harry não está. Ele... - Calou-se. Imediatamente um gosto amargo tomou conta de seus lábios. - ...Deveria estar aí, no Ministério... Sabe disso.

Granger trabalhava no Ministério. Estava dois cargos a frente de Harry. Aliás, era a responsável por receber e distribuir as missões entre os Aurors, assim como os parceiros...

– Eu sei... - a voz dela tremia - Tivemos um problema, Malfoy. Sinto muito... Não sei como dizer-lhe isso...

– Dizer o que? - o instinto de Draco gritava que tinha algo errado.

– Harry... Harry e Tonks... A missão deles se complicou.

 

Use the time that I have  
(Usar o tempo que eu tenho)  
I can’t say goodbye  
(Não posso dizer adeus)  
Have to make it rigth  
(Tenho que fazer isso certo)

 

– O que quer dizer com isso? - a voz fria estava longe de demonstrar o pânico que Draco sentia. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e um arrepio gelou suas costas.

 

– As coisas estão complicadas aqui no Ministério, mas eu achei que tinha o dever de avisá-lo. Recebemos um Patrono de Tonks como combinado em caso de emergências. Mas perdemos contato com ela e com Harry. Nenhum feitiço rastreador pôde localizá-los...

– Eles... Desapareceram...? - Draco engoliu em seco - Onde? Onde foram realizar essa missão?

– Não se preocupe. Tenho dois grupos de buscas no local. O problema é que a chuva está piorando, o que apaga qualquer rastro que eles tenham deixado. Acredite, vamos encontrá-los.

– Pra onde mandou Harry, Granger?

– Malfoy... Eu só estou te avisando, porque tem direito de saber o que houve. Não é um Auror. Não pode ir até lá. - A garota balançou a cabeça, fazendo cinzas se espalharem - Estamos fazendo tudo o que é possível.

Estreitando os olhos, Draco ajoelhou-se e aproximou o rosto da lareira tanto quanto lhe foi possível.

– Diga pra onde Harry foi, Granger, ou juro por cada gota de sangue puro que eu tenho, que vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

– Não posso! - Nervosa, Hermione argumentou. - É contra as regras!

– Danem-se as regras! E se fosse Pansy? Você ficaria apenas esperando? - Draco explodiu.

– É diferente! - Hermione apelou para o bom senso do Slytherin - Eu sou Auror. Você não é! Não vai faz...

– Acha que vou ficar sentado no sofá, esperando que você faça alguma coisa? Engana-se! Exijo que me diga agora!

– Não posso... Nós faremos o impossível para...

– Ótimo! - Furioso, Draco impediu Hermione de prosseguir. - Estou indo para o Ministério. Mas antes vou enviar corujas para os meus contatos, e quando colocar meu pé aí, você não estará mais no seu cargo. E isso é uma ameaça.

– Malfoy, entenda... O tempo é curto!

– Tempo, tempo, tempo! Sempre tempo!

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas e não entendeu a explosão.

– Malfoy... Tente...

– O que espera que eu faça? Você acabou de dar a pior notícia que eu poderia receber! Harry me garantiu que era uma simples investigação, disse que voltaria logo! E agora você me diz que existe a chance dele não...

Hermione desviou os olhos. Apesar das ameaças, ela não recriminava Draco. Se fosse com ela, estaria tão desesperada quanto.

– Não sabemos o que se passou. Pode ser perigoso...

– Não vou mudar de idéia...

– É contra as regras...

– Harry nunca hesitou em quebrá-las.

– Você não é Harry.

– Granger, ele é a coisa mais importante pra mim. - Era a primeira vez que Draco admitia aquilo em voz alta.

– A ponto de arriscar sua vida?

– Sabe uma coisa que aprendi com Harry? - Draco afastou-se da lareira e ficou em pé, fez um gesto vago com a mão, indicando a sala de estar - O importante não é o que você tem na vida. O importante é quem você tem. - ao dizer isso, a voz falhou. Draco repetiu um pensamento em tom muito baixo. - Só percebemos as coisas que são realmente importantes depois que as perdemos...

– O que disse, Malfoy?

– Não vou perder nada importante, Granger. Nada!

Então o alívio tomou conta da Hermione e se refletiu na face jovem.

– Eu precisava ter certeza disso. Não sei ainda como andam as coisas por lá, tenho dois times de resgate em campo, mas mesmo assim... Tome cuidado, Malfoy! Harry nunca me perdoaria se algo te acontecesse.

Imediatamente uma coruja bicou o vidro de uma das janelas.

– Granger! Você fez de propósito. - Draco ficou surpreso. E irritado. - Detesto que me testem. Ainda mais uma...

Hermione cortou a ofensa antes que fosse proferida:

– A coruja esteve o tempo todo ali, esperando que eu a liberasse do feitiço. Só lhe entregaria o mapa caso tivesse certeza de sua decisão. - então a bruxa relaxou antes de afirmar de forma suave: - Você o ama, não é, Malfoy?

– Eu... Eu...

– Apresse-se. Se descobrir algo me avise no mesmo instante!

E ela se foi antes que o Slytherin tivesse tempo de soltar as ofensas que lhe iam à mente.

Assim que o rosto da jovem bruxa se desfez, Draco voltou sua atenção para a grande coruja parda. O animal estava encharcado (corujas eram orgulhosas demais para aceitar proteção contra chuva e outras intempéries), porém o longo pergaminho permanecia intacto. Draco arrancou o papel das garras da ave e o abriu.

No mesmo instante uma luzinha vermelha piscou no canto inferior direito. Ao reconhecer o ponto brilhante Draco estremeceu e gotinhas de suor juntaram em sua fronte.

Era uma floresta. Mas não era uma floresta qualquer. Cansara-se de ver aquele pedaço de terra riscado nos mapas de seu pai. Aquela área toda estava repleta de armadilhas e feitiços. Era um dos vários pontos secretos usados para treinamento de Comensais da Morte...

A mata não fora descoberta pelo Ministério. Pelo menos até agora...

Decidido, sem querer perder mais tempo, o loiro correu de volta ao quarto, onde pegou a varinha e uma capa negra. Seu instinto lhe alertava para o perigo. Não era tão corajoso quanto demonstrara e aventurar-se numa floresta cheia de armadilhas na noite chuvosa decididamente o amedrontava. Porém fora sincero: não perderia nada importante.

Queria se libertar da negação. Harry precisava dele. E Draco sentia que era o único que podia salvar o Gryffindor.

Não seria aquele contratempo que o impediria de socorrer quem tanto... Amava...?

 

Have to figth  
(Tenho que lutar)  
‘Cause I know in the end it’s worthwhile  
(Porque sei que no final vale a pena)  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
(Que a dor que sinto desaparecerá lentamente)  
It will be all rigth  
(Tudo ficará bem)

 

Mal Draco aparatou e sentiu o chuvisco lhe enregelar a pele, penetrando o tecido grosso da capa. Ainda não chovia tão forte quanto o quadro previra, o que significava que ia piorar. Cauteloso, tentando esquecer o frio, se questionou se deveria lançar um feitiço nas roupas pra se proteger da chuva, mas achou melhor não. Não tinha a menor idéia de quantos inimigos poderiam estar por ali, se é que restara algum. Ou pior, poderiam ter lançado feitiços de rastreio... Nesse caso seria descoberto.

 

A noite não caíra totalmente ainda. Draco agradeceu aos céus, pois assim a visibilidade não ficava totalmente comprometida pelas sombras do crepúsculo e não, Lumus não era necessário.

– Granger só pode estar brincado! - O Slytherin praguejou em voz baixa. - Onde estão os times de busca?

O local parecia total e completamente vazio. Draco não conseguia divisar ninguém por entre as árvores e moitas. Teriam desistido? Avançou pisando de leve sobre as folhas apodrecidas.

O solo começava a ficar encharcado e os passos do loiro ressoavam abafados e úmidos. Pelo menos os pés ainda estavam secos, graças às botas de ótimo couro de dragão. Ao contrário do resto do corpo que já estava molhado.

– Droga.

O silêncio lhe dava nos nervos. Tendo uma intuição, sacou a varinha e a manteve firmemente presa nos dedos esguios. Agora que estava ali, não tinha idéia do que fazer. Usar feitiços de localização estava fora de questão.

Pelo mesmo motivo que não usara os de proteção contra a chuva. Poderia revelar sua posição a possíveis inimigos.

Draco esperara encontrar alguns Aurors por ali. Pelo menos saberia o que se passava. Não imaginara que aquela floresta estaria completamente abandonada!

Os olhos cinzentos buscavam quaisquer sinais de perigo e qualquer indício que o levasse a Harry. Porém a maldita chuva estava fazendo os rastros desaparecerem. Nesse ritmo nunca encontraria seu namorado!

– Draco, não se esqueça que essa era uma área de treinamento de Comensais da Morte. Cada passo pode levar a uma armadilha... - resmungou para si mesmo.

Redobrou os cuidados. Afinal, não ia adiantar nada se ferir, se machucar ou algo pior. Harry precisava dele inteiro. Sem ferimentos.

Foi então que um som se fez mais alto que os pingos de chuva. Parecia um... Lamento! Alguém estava chorando!

Esquecido de toda a precaução, Draco saiu correndo, tentando se guiar pelo triste som. Desviou-se para a direita, seguindo para a parte mais sombria da floresta. Os soluços aumentaram. Alguém sofria. Muito.

– Maldição!

Agora o choro era completamente audível. Faltava pouco para alcançá-lo.

Draco sentia na pele a proximidade!

Colocou uma mão sobre os olhos, para protegê-los dos pingos de chuva que ficavam mais grossos a cada segundo. O choro foi entrecortado por um longo e agoniado lamento, para recomeçar em seguida.

– Harry! - gritou o loiro assim que se desviou de uma árvore maior, saindo em uma pequena clareira.

Mal pisou sobre as folhas caídas no chão e o solo pareceu faltar. No chão havia um buraco camuflado. Com certeza uma armadilha dos Comensais.

Draco despencou no buraco, e a última visão que teve foi uma grande árvore, com seus galhos caindo até tocar o solo, plantada no centro da clareira. Ela chorava e lamentava em terrível agonia. Era um Cipreste Chorão.

Sempre uma cilada.

A queda não foi muito longa. E, felizmente para o loiro, o chão estava coberto de folhas podres, molhadas pela chuva. Isso amorteceu o impacto das suas costas.

Meio tonto esfregou a nuca dolorida. Havia machucado e esfolado a pele delicada, fazendo sangrar de leve. Tentou ficar sentado.

O coração estava disparado pelo susto e as pernas não pareciam muito firmes. Podia sentir o rosto sujo de terra e folhas. Os cabelos loiros e sedosos estavam cheios de pequenos gravetos.

Tentou limpar-se, batendo a mão nos fios e passando os dedos pela pele, mas logo desistiu. Com alguma dificuldade conseguiu sentar-se. Ergueu a cabeça com cuidado e olhou para cima. Podia ver uma pequena claridade no fim daquele buraco. Ótimo. Nada que um feitiço não resolvesse.

Talvez um Wingardium Leviosa...

Então um frio que não tinha nada a ver com a chuva correu-lhe pelas costas de cima a baixo. Deu-se conta de que a varinha não estava em sua mão!

Devia ter caído de seus dedos durante a queda. Completamente desesperado começou a tatear o chão, buscando entre as folhas molhadas sem nada encontrar. Não havia o menor sinal da varinha!

Aparentemente recuperado da queda, empenhou-se esparramando as folhas para os lados. Em seu terror, acabou raspando a palma da mão em algo e cortando-se. Olhou o machucado e bufou frustrado. Sangrava bastante e parecia profundo. Mas aquilo não era mortal. Tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar. Sua varinha.

Procurou, procurou e procurou. Revistou o solo por um longo tempo e foi em vão.

– Merda!

O medo dominou o Slytherin. O que faria agora? Não achava a varinha e sem ela estava indefeso. Não podia fazer um feitiço para sair dali e a idéia de aparatar lá pra cima sem a varinha não era nada interessante... Talvez devesse ficar quietinho por ali, esperando o resgate...

– Harry...

Não podia ficar ali.

Tinha que se arriscar sem a varinha... Olhou pra cima analisando suas chances. Alguns cipós cresciam nas paredes do buraco. Talvez sua varinha tivesse ficado presa em um deles. Mas não a recuperaria tão fácil assim...

– Maldição! - Respirou fundo e levantou-se. - Calma. É só um contratempo...

Um contratempo bem irritante, diga-se de passagem.

Os olhos cinzentos analisaram as paredes do buraco. Estavam úmidas e escorregadias, e o cipó não era suficiente para ajudá-lo a escalar.

Maravilha...

Restava ainda aquele túnel sombrio a sua frente...

Túnel sombrio...?

Só então percebeu que havia uma passagem bem em frente. Não se tratava de um simples buraco e sim alguma espécie de entrada, ou quem sabe o buraco apenas se alargava através daquela passagem...

Apertando os lábios considerou suas chances.

Tinha três alternativas: podia aparatar lá pra cima e vagar sozinho pela noite, indefeso, torcendo para encontrar algum aliado; podia ficar sentado no buraco, esperando alguém salvá-lo, apenas assistindo a chuva aumentar e inundar o local onde estava; ou, finalmente, poderia seguir pela inusitada caverna, jogando-se no desconhecido, sem a varinha...

– Merda!

Qualquer uma das alternativas era terrível! Eliminou a opção de ficar sentado logo de cara. Tudo o que não queria era perder tempo. Ficar sentado na chuva fria beirava o ridículo.

Sobravam duas escolhas: aparatar ou desbravar... Mal-humorado enfiou a mão na capa e tirou um galeão. Jogou-o pra cima e pegou-o, batendo com a mão direita contra a mão esquerda.

De olhos fechados prometeu-se:

– Se der cara eu aparato. Se der coroa vou pela caverna.

Meio nervoso levantou a mão e descobriu a moeda. Coroa.

– Ok.

Nada de medo. Nada de arrependimento. Sem vacilar.

Faria aquilo por Harry. Só por Harry. Talvez encontrasse uma saída daquele lado... Talvez...

Respirando fundo seguiu em frente e deixou a escuridão o engolir.

 

I know I should realize  
(Eu sei, eu devia perceber)  
Time is precious  
(Tempo é precioso)  
It is worthwhile  
(Isso é o que vale)  
Despite how I feel inside  
(Apesar de como me sinto por dentro)  
Have to trust it will be all right  
(Tenho que confiar que tudo ficará bem)  
Have to stand up to be stronger  
(Tenho que levantar para ser mais forte)

 

O jeito cauteloso com que Draco avançava definitivamente não tinha nada a ver com medo. Ele não estava assustado por seguir por aquele (incrivelmente) longo e escuro túnel. Com certeza os tremores eram por causa do frio propiciado pela capa molhada, e não pela sensação aterrorizante de ir sozinho, sentindo as paredes de barro úmido e gélido. A total falta de confiança não podia ser atribuída à perda absurda da preciosa varinha.

E, é lógico, o fato das folhas secas que cobriam o chão estarem ficando encharcadas (sinal de que a chuva aumentava e havia a não tão remota possibilidade do túnel estar se enchendo por que não havia merda de saída alguma) não o preocupava. Em absoluto.

E Draco Malfoy sabia que tentava se enganar pateticamente. Estava com medo. Não. Com medo não. Estava apavorado.

– Merda Potter! Mil vezes merda, Granger!

Ele tinha o habito confortante de culpar a todos, menos a si mesmo, em uma situação crítica.

Onde estava com a cabeça?

Sair sozinho, na chuva, sem pensar direito, só porque Granger insinuara que seu namorado estava desaparecido! Era só uma suspeita de que algo dera errado durante uma das missões...

Nada fora comprovado. Quem sabe não era melhor voltar para casa, saber se tinham alguma informação nova, algo a respeito do paradeiro de Harry e Tonks...

A verdade é que já andava a um bom tempo naquele túnel, tendo que tatear praticamente às cegas, suas pernas doíam de cansaço e frio. Seu corpo estava enregelado. Não seria nada bom pegar uma gripe, ficar doente... É... Quem sabe...

A Guerra acabara. Poucos Comensais continuavam vivos e (ênfase no e) foragidos. Os que supostamente se redimiram, como Lucius Malfoy, levavam uma vida que não podia ser aparentemente mais correta.

Os outros, que se recusavam a abrir mão das crenças preconceituosas, estavam mortos ou presos em Azkaban. Simples assim.

Claro, restavam aqueles dois ou três... Ou algumas dezenas, que não foram capturados e vagavam por aí, jurando vingança contra Harry Potter, o jovem que lhes destruiu os sonhos de uma utopia puro sangue.

Não que Draco se preocupasse com eles. Pra isso existiam Aurors... E Harry era o melhor de todos...

Suspirando, resolveu descansar um pouco.

Sondou o solo com o pé, temendo encontrar algo por ali. Só se sentou no chão molhado depois de ter certeza de que tudo era seguro. Olhou a própria mão. Não podia enxergar na penumbra, mas sentiu que o machucado em sua mão parara de sangrar e já não doía.

O frio anestesiara a pele. Menos mal. Sua consciência registrou muito vagamente que o volume de água no chão aumentara de forma considerável, lhe chegando aos calcanhares. Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Só não se preocupava porque, caso o volume da água da chuva aumentasse muito, sempre poderia aparatar.

No momento outra coisa lhe preocupava mais. Sua intuição lhe alertava para o fato de algo não se encaixar naquela história. Hermione Granger, a atitude dela...

Cada vez que pensava naquilo achava mais e mais estranho.

A bruxa afirmara categoricamente que enviara pessoas atrás de Harry... E onde estariam? Porque encontrara o mais absoluto abandono?

Teriam caído em alguma cilada, assim como ele? Teriam desistido da operação?

Ele mesmo se sentia estranho.

Dificilmente faria algo tão temerário quanto se jogar às cegas em perigos desconhecidos. Ele não era assim, não era impulsivo e inconseqüente. Então tinha que admitir: ele mudara.

Pansy tinha razão. Pessoas mudam. Ele já não era o mesmo da época de Hogwarts.

A convivência com Harry Potter devia estar realmente lhe influenciado, devagar, de modo suave... Tanto que mal se apercebera. Podia rir de si mesmo... Jogar-se de cabeça naquela cilada.

Era pra surpreender qualquer um que o conhecesse. Isso, obviamente, não significava que amava o Gryffindor...

Apoiara-se nele, convivera e aprendera com ele. Claro, havia a paixão, o carinho, todo aquele cuidado... E de um jeito ou de outro voltava ao X da questão.

Incrível! Se parasse pra pensar, ninguém sequer desconfiaria. Às vezes, as pessoas que menos esperamos são as únicas que nos ajudam quando estamos caídos, derrotados, perdidos.

Estava ali um bom exemplo isso.

Draco podia se lembrar de como fora difícil depois que falhara em sua missão durante o sexto ano. Fora realmente assustador, de repente não pertencer a lado algum, não ter mais uma ideologia em que se escudar e se proteger. Perder tudo, justamente pelas crenças que defendia tão ardorosamente.

Num segundo, era um dos príncipes prestes a sentar-se ao trono, possuía o mundo. No outro, nem sua vida era realmente sua. Contar com a proteção da Ordem não afetara seu orgulho nem de longe. O instinto de sobrevivência podia sobrepujar muita coisa.

Descartaria a pose arrogante sem pensar duas vezes, se com isso pudesse proteger sua vida. Protegendo sua vida, estaria se garantindo um pouco de tempo.

Poderia achar um jeito, uma maneira de ajudar sua família, protegê-los também. No entanto não fora nada fácil.

Sempre soubera que o convívio com o Weasley e a Granger seria difícil. Mas nunca imaginara que seria tão difícil. E não aludia às origens de ambos, e sim a idéia de Granger de provar a cada segundo o quanto as crenças do Slytherin eram erradas, por mais que Draco não quisesse ouvi-la... E a decisão que Ronald Weasley tomara de fazer da vida do loiro um inferno, numa vingança por todos os anos de colégio.

Oh, sim, ele estava em posição de fazer isso. Não que Draco aceitasse calmamente as provocações.

Pelo contrário.

Revidar parecia ser a única coisa que mantinha sua lucidez intacta. Que o impedia de sucumbir de vez, porque, ele tinha que admitir, a Guerra era muito mais terrível do que podia imaginar. Em todos os sentidos.

E naquele caos, na incerteza de cada manhã, Draco se viu lado a lado com quem menos esperava. Com o único que parecia não querer a sua pele, não tentava vê-lo pagar...

De todos, Harry Potter agia como se soubesse quem Draco realmente era. Porque de fato sabia. Ele presenciara tudo, segundo a segundo da morte de Dumbledore.

E não se inclinava a cobrar vingança pelas infantilidades dos anos de Hogwarts. Harry fora o único que entendera: nunca passara de infantilidade.

Ele tinha uma maturidade que dificilmente Weasley ou mesmo Draco possuiriam naquela idade. O moreno enfrentara a morte mais vezes do que gostaria de lembrar.

Depois da primeira noite juntos, Draco o interrogara: "Porque? Porque você, de todas as pessoas?"

O moreno sorrira antes de explicar que tempo era a chave de tudo.

Tempo.

Harry estava cansado de perder tempo ou de sentir que nunca havia tempo o suficiente. Fora assim com seus pais, com o padrinho... Com alguns amigos.

"Não sei quanto tempo me resta, Draco. Pode ser muitos anos, ou pode ser algumas horas. Só quero aproveitar tudo o que tiver, porque quando estamos com quem gostamos, com quem é importante, o tempo passa muito, muito rápido. Mas sabe que vale a pena?"

"E do nada descobriu que sou essa pessoa importante que você gosta?"

"Não. Não foi de repente" Harry afirmara gravemente "Só fui me dar conta disso quando o vi chorando no banheiro."

Draco lembrava-se com amargura que estremecera diante da memória.

"Eu achei aquilo muito errado. Você podia ser a peste de todos os dias, mas... Não era correto que sofresse como os outros. Não entendi o porque no momento. E então eu tinha o seu sangue nas minhas mãos. O seu sangue. Era como se eu estivesse morrendo e não você. Aquela dor... Eu queria que o tempo parasse naquele momento. Porque o mundo sem você pareceria um parque de diversões sem o balanço. E eu pararia o tempo se pudesse e ficaria com você ali, pra impedir que se fosse."

Constrangido, Draco ainda fizera uma piadinha.

"Sempre o tempo, não é?".

"Sim. Sempre o tempo. Não sei se estou certo ou não. Só acho isso... O que realmente, realmente importa é o tempo que passamos com quem gostamos."

Tempo.

Tempo que Draco estava desperdiçando sentado naquele túnel escuro e molhado. Ao ficar em pé, o Slytherin cambaleou.

A compreensão do que não queria encarar lhe tirou as forças. Soubera desde a primeira noite de ambos que Harry realmente o amava. Estava evidente em cada palavra, em cada gesto, em cada olhar.

E isso o deixara confortável e acomodado.

Tinha plena confiança de que Harry era o único envolvido, o único que de certo modo deixara exposto o coração.

Por isso sofrera tanto quando descobrira as alianças e Harry não se pronunciara.

Dia após dia a certeza foi se tornando insegurança. E nada mais era certo. Nada mais era como deveria ser.

Se Harry o amava, não deveria hesitar. Se hesitava, talvez não o amasse como fazia crer.

Insegurança, medo de se ferir... Medo de se expor...

Era isso que havia no coração de Draco, tudo misturado numa fórmula que servia apenas para machucar.

Alguma coisa mudara na relação de ambos.

Aquele maldito espelho podia ter razão: talvez Harry também estivesse inseguro, afinal Draco nunca deixara nada óbvio. Se a questão era aquela, teria que decidir se estava mesmo em estado de negação, se amava Harry Potter, antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Tempo.

Draco precisava de tempo.

Tempo pra pensar, pra refletir, pra se decidir, pra colocar as idéias e os sentimentos em ordem.

Mas tempo era tudo o que não tinha.

Com as pernas bambas, Draco Malfoy percebeu que a água que inundava lentamente o túnel alcançava seus joelhos...

 

This night is too long  
(Essa noite é tão longa)  
I have no strength to go on  
(Não tenho força pra continuar)  
No more pain I’m falling alway  
(Sem mais dor estou caindo)

 

A esse ponto Draco admitia que estava com medo.

 

Andara por muito tempo, e não chegara a lugar nenhum. O longo túnel terminava abruptamente em uma estranha parede de barro.

Estava muito escuro, mas pelo tato, o Slytherin descobrira que a parede era formada por algumas pedras de terra que provavelmente desmoronaram do teto alto e bloquearam a passagem, formando um obstáculo intransponível.

O silêncio era absoluto. Assustador e sufocante.

Ele não podia seguir em frente.

A água gelada chegava a seus quadris. Era melhor voltar pra casa e torcer para que Granger tivesse boas novas.

A longa capa estava insuportavelmente pesada, e por mais de uma vez pensou em tirá-la e abandoná-la pelo caminho.

Resignado olhou para cima. Na escuridão não pôde ver o teto que sabia inalcançável. Sem chances de escalar as paredes barrosas. Estavam escorregadias.

Olhou para trás, mas havia apenas o escuro e, vez ou outra, o som de algo caindo na água. Draco sabia que eram pequenas pedras que despencavam da parede. Todo o túnel estava ruindo. Não era seguro ficar ali.

– Pelo menos vim até o fim.

Consolou-se passando a mão intacta pelas pedras amontoadas que impediam a passagem.

Nunca se perdoaria se não tivesse chegado até ali.

– Agora sei que Harry não está aqui.

A voz arrastada ecoou pela passagem e reverberou pelas paredes.

Draco ia dar meia volta e aparatar quando um som diferente dos que ouvira até agora chegou até ele.

Parecia a voz de alguém... E soara através das fendas entre as rochas desabadas.

– Tem alguém aí? Ei! Alguém...? - e acrescentou receoso: - Harry...?

Enquanto tentava ver algo através das mínimas fendas entre as pedras de terra, Draco ouviu a confirmação de seus piores temores:

– Draco...? - Foi a voz de Harry que chegou a ele. - É você...?

Harry parecia distante. Talvez a voz dele estivesse tão baixa porque era abafada pelas pedras.

Ele também parecia incrédulo, como se não acreditasse que o loiro realmente estivesse ali.

– Harry! - o Slytherin gritou - O que houve? Você está bem?

A resposta demorou um pouco:

– Não... Muito...

O sangue nas veias de Draco gelou. O medo triplicou.

– O que houve?

– Cilada...

– Está machucado?

– Sim...

Engolindo em seco, Draco teve medo da pergunta seguinte. Não podia evitá-la:

– Muito...?

– ... Muito...

Contendo a vontade de chorar, perguntou:

– E a Tonks? Está aí?

– Ela... - Uma pausa maior e tensa - Não sobreviveu...

– Não se preocupe. - O loiro apertou os olhos com força. - Vou aparatar aí e...

– Não!

A voz de Harry veio carregada de preocupação. Preocupação por Draco, não por si mesmo:

– Está tudo... Desmoronado. Não há muito espaço... Entre Tonks, as pedras e eu...

Céus!

– Harry... - Draco tentava pensar rápido. - E a água? Está tudo inundando por aqui. E aí?

– Água...? Não sinto... Mas não sinto... Quase nada.

Grande Merlin!

Se o coração de Draco continuasse batendo tão rápido e forte acabaria quebrando sua caixa torácica em poucos segundos: - Cadê sua varinha?

– Quebrou, me lançaram um... Restritor, não posso aparatar...

– Quem fez isso?

Draco sentiu-se idiota pela pergunta, mas tinha que fazer Harry continuar falando. Pelo menos sabia que ele estava consciente.

– Um Comensal... Não... Conheço...

Guiado pela urgência, o loiro começou a olhar para os lados, buscando uma saída, algo que pudesse fazer. Mas só havia água e barro... Água que passava de sua cintura.

Talvez a mesma não escoasse rapidamente para o lado de lá, ou talvez Harry estivesse em um plano mais alto...

Tudo piorava a cada segundo. Percebendo que o silêncio se prolongava mais do que gostaria, Draco voltou sua atenção para o outro lado.

– Harry?

– Draco... - ouvir a voz do moreno encheu Draco de alívio -... Sabia que você... Viria...

– Harry... Espere... Vou aparatar e trazer Hermione...

E algo gritava lá no fundo que não daria tempo...

– Não... Deixe...

– Não deixo nada! - gritou Draco furioso.

– Vá... Embora... Draco isso... Não está muito firme.

– Vou dar um jeito de tirar você daí.

– Draco... Por favor... Não quero que... Se machuque...

Draco tentara bravamente parecer forte até agora. Mas ele não podia fingir pra sempre. Não podia se proteger do que sentia por Harry. Era mais do que paixão. Era mais do que apenas carinho e preocupação. Era mais do que jamais sentira antes por alguém na sua jovem vida. Harry era tudo para si.

Ficar ali não o machucaria, mas fugir e abandoná-lo sim.

Completamente desesperado atacou a parede de terra com as mãos, tentando escavá-la. O machucado em sua mão doeu profundamente, porém o ignorou.

– Harry isso não parece muito espesso. Estou cavando...

– Eu queria mais... Tempo... Tempo...

– Isso, fale comigo. Temos todo o tempo do mundo! Todo o tempo que você quiser Harry.

– Todo tempo... Do mundo...

Draco quase visualizou o sorriso cheio de dentes no rosto do rapaz que tanto significava para si. O Garoto Que Viveu... E que, pelo bem de Draco, tinha que continuar vivendo.

– Tempo... Pra ficar com você. Você... Que é importante...

– Eu sei que sou - a voz arrastada tentou soar arrogante e falhou miseravelmente. Draco estava desesperado, assustado. - Mas você também é importante, Cicatriz.

O Gryffindor não respondeu, e Draco sentiu uma pontada no coração:

– Harry? Harry...?

Depois de segundos a resposta veio ainda mais baixa, mais distante:

– Draco... Não falo... Isso muito, mas... Eu am...

– Não! - o loiro cortou. Seu desespero beirava níveis insanos - Não, não, não! Não diga, não diga! Não quero ouvir assim! Não quero!

Sua força se redobrou, fazendo-o cavar a terra com raiva. Descobriu uma fresta larga, e tentou enfiar a mão, mas não conseguiu alcançar o outro lado.

A distância era maior do que imaginava.

Mal as palavras gritadas de Draco pararam de ecoar, a voz de Harry se fez ouvir, tão firme quanto poderia na situação, e igualmente confiante.

– Amo você... Muito mesmo...

Draco parou de cavar e caiu de joelho no chão. A água lhe chegou ao pescoço, mas ele não se importou. De repente estava totalmente consciente das lágrimas que escorriam por sua face, e ele sentiu como se fossem as únicas coisas quentes dentro de si.

– Não faça isso comigo, Harry. Não faça!

– Eu... Trocaria a eternidade no Paraíso por... Um segundo a mais... Aqui... Ao seu lado... - A declaração transformou as lágrimas de Draco em soluços. - Apesar de saber... Que...Você não me... Ama...

– Não é verdade! - Imediatamente o Slytherin se pôs em pé. - Não é verdade, seu idiota! Eu... Eu...

Um estrondo assustador ressoou pelo túnel e além dele. Harry estava certo, a estrutura não agüentara a chuva torrencial que se tornara tempestade.

Tudo estava desabando.

E foi como se não importasse mais.

Não haveria tempo, nunca mais, para os dois. Não haveria oportunidade de trocar a eternidade de ambos por alguns segundos a mais... Não haveria mais os olhares, os sorrisos, os beijos... As caricias...

E já não importava mais.

– Eu também amo você, Harry.

Draco afirmou com certeza, com decisão.

Não sentia mais medo de se expor, nem de expor o coração. Compreendeu que usava a negação apenas como um meio de se proteger. E essa vontade de se proteger o privara de usufruir a coisa mais importante que tinha na vida.

A pessoa mais importante que tinha na vida.

– Muito, muito mesmo.

Uma certeza aterradora rasgou-lhe a alma e esmagou-lhe o coração.

Harry Potter já não podia ouvir sua declaração. Não mais, nunca mais.

O segundo estrondo se fez ouvir. E então não restara mais nada...

 

Through the mist see the face of a angel  
(Através da névoa vejo o rosto de um anjo)  
Who calls my name  
(Quem chama meu nome?)  
I remember you’re the reason I have to stay  
(Eu me lembro que você é a razão que tenho pra ficar)

 

Draco arregalou os olhos, muito consciente da pressão em seu tórax e o calor anormal que o percorreu de alto a baixo. A primeira coisa que notou foi Pansy, sentada a sua frente, encarando-o de modo curioso:

 

– E então, Draco, como foi?

Desorientado, quase fechou os olhos diante do tom ansioso. Gotas de suor se formaram na fronte pálida.

– Pansy... Pansy...? O que houve?

– Me diz você. - A moreninha deu de ombros. - Eu estava começando a entrar em pânico. Geralmente o Recludo nunca dura mais de quatro minutos. Mas você apagou por seis, querido...

– Recludo? Apaguei? Do que está falando, Pansy?

Os olhos cinzentos iam de um lado para o outro desesperados.

Viu o quadro previsor que ainda anunciava uma tempestade noturna. Reconheceu a cozinha muito branca da casa que dividia com Harry...

– Harry!

Febril, Draco levantou-se da cadeira com um salto, derrubando-a no processo. Assustada, Pansy levantou também e tentou se aproximar de Draco, mas o loiro deu meia volta e correu para a sala.

A jovem bruxa foi atrás. Draco ia aproximar-se da lareira e chamar Hermione quando ouviu som de aparatação. Virou-se e sua boca secou.

Um sorridente e animado Harry Potter surgira no meio da sala ao lado de um igualmente feliz Ronald Weasley.

– Está tudo pronto. - dizia o ruivo. - A gente se vê em casa, ok?

– Ok, Ron...

– HARRY!

O grito estrangulado do loiro assustou os Gryffindors. O susto quase virou choque quando Draco avançou até Harry e apertou-o nos braços. Imediatamente a alegria de Harry desapareceu e ele ficou preocupado.

– O que houve, Draco? O que aconteceu?

– Nós estávamos testando um feitiço... - Pansy, que assistia tudo da porta, esclareceu. - Eu não esperava que ele reagisse assim ao Recludo...

– Recludo? - Harry franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o feitiço desconhecido. Tentou afastar Draco de si, para ver se ele estava bem, mas o loiro não queria desgrudar - Draco, o que aconteceu aqui?

– Bem, a gente se fala na festa. - Sendo a Slytherin que era, Pansy riu amarelo. - Adeus, Potter. Tchau Draquinho, qualquer coisa me manda uma coruja. - Ela considerou a oferta e completou. - Mas prefiro que a gente converse quando você estiver melhor...

E sem esperar resposta desaparatou.

Confuso, Ron olhou o casal a sua frente.

Já se acostumara com o romance de ambos, afinal, convivia com eles há quase cinco anos, mas nunca vira Malfoy se agarrar ao moreno desse jeito. Desconcertado, despediu-se:

– Espero você em casa, amigão. Você sabe, essa é a noite de papai. Mas... Só vá se estiver tudo bem...

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

Assim que Ron desaparatou, tratou de arrastar Draco para o sofá e só com muito custo conseguiu fazê-lo se sentar.

O loiro tremia de leve, e os olhos cinzentos estavam borrados, estranhamente suplicantes.

– Draco, você está me assustando de verdade. Acho melhor levá-lo ao St. Mungo e...

Draco moveu-se e segurou o rosto do moreno. Novamente as íris de mercúrio tinham aquele brilho doentio com o qual fitara Harry assim que o Gryffindor aparatara em casa.

– Eu... Eu... Você estava em missão e foi emboscado! Eu fui atrás de você porque era o único que podia salvá-lo. Granger me disse onde estava! Então caí naquele buraco e machuquei a mão, - a essa altura Draco mostrou a palma da mão para Harry. Não havia ferimento algum - porque perdi a varinha! Mas o túnel estava se inundando por causa da chuva e... E... E... Você estava esperando por mim... Mas eu não pude dizer que te amo!

Atordoado pela enxurrada de palavras, Harry ficou ainda mais confuso.

Draco não fazia sentido algum!

– Draco... Céus...

O Gryffindor temeu que o feitiço pudesse ter afetado a sanidade de seu namorado. Com uma urgência quase esmagadora, Draco segurou as duas mãos de Harry e as apertou com força.

– Harry, prometa-me... Prometa-me que nunca mais aceitará uma missão com Tonks!

– Porque me pede isso, Draco? - Arregalando os olhos, Harry perguntou com muita delicadeza e ainda mais docemente lembrou seu namorado. - Não sou Auror. - riu antes de acrescentar: - Não tive N.I.E.M.s suficientes, lembra?

– Mas hoje de manhã você saiu pra uma missão! A Granger...

– Não. - Harry cortou delicada, mas firmemente - Eu saí após o almoço para resolver uns assuntos da festa do senhor Weasley, fui com Ron.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Draco tentou digerir aquilo. Era verdade.

Harry saíra com Ron, por causa da festa de promoção de Artur Weasley! E pelo horário do chá da tarde Pansy viera com o vestido de noiva vermelho sangue-de-dragão e lhe torrara a paciência até lhe aplicar o feitiço Recludo...

– Oh...

E aquela exclamação trouxe alívio tanto a Harry quanto a Draco.

Ao moreno, porque o ar meio aparvalhado e o borrão nos olhos do namorado desapareceram completamente; e a Draco porque os resquícios do feitiço evaporaram de uma vez e ele se lembrou.

Então tudo não passara de uma ilusão?

Tudo, desde o instante em que Pansy lhe lançara o feitiço, até o momento em que despertara? A conversa com o espelho... A discussão com Granger... O que acontecera no túnel... Um desfecho horrível!

Aquilo era apenas fruto do Recludo!

– Fique aqui. Vou buscar algo pra você beber.

Draco assentiu e afundou-se no sofá.

Cada segundo da aventura estava gravada a ferro em sua mente. Cada palavra, cada sensação...

Fora tudo tão real! Real a ponto de não desconfiar de coisas mal explicadas, óbvias. Harry Potter não era Auror. Nunca sairia em missão e seria emboscado daquele jeito.

A conversa com Granger... A garota sempre jogava pelas regras, não entregaria aquele mapa a Draco por nada desse mundo. Tinha ainda o pensamento de conto de fadas de que "Draco era o único que podia salvar Harry". Que coisa piegas!

Falando em mapa... E o campo de treinamento para Comensais? Draco Malfoy nunca ouvira falar em algo assim, com certeza! Depois, se pensasse bem, fora tudo tão conveniente. A queda, perder a varinha e seguir o túnel que se inundava pouco a pouco.

Ele estivera apenas seguindo um roteiro pré-determinado por sua mente influenciada pela magia. E a semelhança com aqueles livros de romance Muggle que devorara era ainda mais perturbadora... Uma assustadora ilusão.

Harry voltou pra sala a tempo de flagrar o namorado com um sorriso aliviado, meio jogado no sofá.

– Você está melhor agora?

– Sem dúvidas. Eu... Nunca mais vou aceitar que Pansy me lance um feitiço...

O Gryffindor sentou-se ao lado do loiro e lhe estendeu uma taça. Em seguida encheu-a com vinho, única bebida Muggle que Draco gostava. Vinho tinto, suave e doce. Deu um toque de leve no cristal com a ponta da varinha.

A melhor coisa pra relaxar era vinho quente.

Draco ingeriu duas taças da bebida como alguém que acabara de atravessar o deserto escaldante. Apenas na terceira dose sua necessidade se abrandou. O álcool correu por suas veias e ele se sentiu leve, muito leve. E meio alegrinho...

– Mas o que foi que aconteceu aqui, Draco? Porque Pansy lhe lançou um feitiço?

– Nada... - Respondeu de olhos fechados. - Ela veio reclamar por causa de um presente e tentou me ajudar a entender algumas coisas. - Enquanto falava, o loiro foi deslizando até encostar-se em Harry, que passou um braço por seus ombros. - Você sabe...

– Não... Não sei...

E o loiro abriu a boca pra contar tudo.

Desistiu antes de pronunciar a primeira palavra. Não perderia tempo revivendo aquilo.

Fora tão doloroso... E tão revelador.

A seqüência de fatos não sumia de sua mente, evidenciando tudo o que sentia. A conversa com o espelho deixara claro que pessoas mudam, mas mesmo que mudem, não podem apagar os erros do passado. Ele seria sempre parte de si, parte de sua história.

A discussão com Granger lhe mostrara que estava disposto a ir as últimas conseqüências pelas pessoas que amava. Mesmo que não fossem seus pais. Arriscara a vida por eles, e arriscaria por Harry também.

Harry Potter lhe era muito, muito importante.

Bem, Draco podia pular a parte da floresta e do túnel... Lembrar-se do medo, da preocupação e das dúvidas não era muito agradável... Certamente não precisava aprender nada com aquilo.

E então o final fatídico com o ‘Harry’.

Ele apenas refletira o que Draco queria. O loiro queria que Potter o amasse. Que o considerasse alguém importante, e durante o Recludo, compreendera que nenhum dos dois se declarava por medo do que o outro podia sentir, ou não sentir. Mas Malfoys não são estúpidos. Ele não cometeria aquele erro... De novo...

Ao invés de contar tudo, apenas suspirou e declarou de forma simples.

– Não digo muito isso, mas eu... Eu.. Hum... Gosto muito de você, sabe. Talvez eu... Hum... Ame você um pouco.

Harry, que não desviara os olhos verdes dos cinzentos em momento algum da confissão, sorriu de modo feliz antes de afirmar:

– Eu também amo você.

– Amo você. - Draco assentiu, parecia fácil, depois de falar a primeira vez. - Por um único motivo: Você é você. Com todos esses defeitos irritantes e suas qualidades ainda mais irritantes. Mas gosto de tudo.

– O mesmo pra você. - O Garoto Que Venceu apertou o abraço, puxando Draco pra mais perto. - Draco, duvido que conheça a palavra ‘gratidão’, você é mimado, arrogante e egoísta. Esses são seus maiores defeitos... Mas eles me fascinam, me atraem tanto quanto suas qualidades. Na verdade eles me desafiam... Instigam. Não gostaria mais de você se fosse diferente.

Largando a taça vazia sobre o estofado, Draco sentiu-se confortável, quentinho e feliz. Estava livre.

– Eu vi as alianças...

Quando deu por si, tinha confessado. Imediatamente Harry ficou tenso e o Slytherin percebeu que tinha falado algo que não devia.

– O que? - Harry perguntou incrédulo. - Você viu...?

– Foi sem querer! Eu estava arrumando algumas coisas e encontrei... - o loiro apressou-se em dar explicações - Juro que não foi de propósito!

– Draco Malfoy... - Harry torceu os lábios e afastou-se um pouco. - Quer dizer que sem querer você arrastou o criado mudo, tirou o assoalho falso, abriu o baú que eu enfeiticei com um código mágico e encontrou as alianças...? Tudo isso sem intenção alguma?

– Bem... Pois é... Incrível, não? - Draco ficou adoravelmente constrangido - O que a gente faz sem maldade...

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e riu divertido. Apertou Draco nos braços até deixar o loiro sem fôlego.

– Sua curiosidade não tem limites, Draco! Eu devia prever isso... Bem que Ron queria guardar n’A Toca...

– Até o Weasley sabia disso? - Emburrado, Draco resmungou. - Potter, se você me ama mesmo, porque não me pediu ainda? Pensei que tivesse dúvidas sobre o que sentia!

A descoberta das alianças fora o estopim de toda aquela maldita confusão. Draco quase confessou aquilo também, mas refreou-se a tempo.

Harry rolou os olhos e passou a mão pela franja do namorado, bagunçando-a.

– Nunca tive dúvida alguma sobre o que sinto por você, ou sobre o que sente por mim.

– Convencido!

– Obrigado. Só não pedi pra se vincular a mim, porque ia fazer isso mês que vem. No mesmo dia em que pedi pra namorar você, no mesmo dia em que viemos morar juntos a quase cinco anos atrás... É uma data especial. Quero que nos vinculemos nesse dia.

– Oh... - Draco nunca ligara as datas. Afinal, não parecia importante - É verdade... Sempre no mesmo dia! Não percebi...

– Eu percebi. Se tiver um mínimo de paciência, vamos fazer certo, mês que vem.

– Claro! - Draco ficou radiante. Todos os pesos foram tirados de seus ombros, e ele sentia que poderia voar - Vamos dar uma festa. Só para os mais chegados... Será que cabem todos na Mansão de meus pais?

Horrorizado Harry tentou imaginar quantos seriam esses mais chegados.

– Vamos com calma, Draco... Nós...

– Meus pais vão adorar! Mamãe sempre sonhou com a festa do meu casamento.

– Ta brincando? - Harry suspirou desanimado - Seu pai me odeia. Sua mãe não me suporta. Eles se dirigem a mim com "Morra Potter, morra" ao invés de "Bom dia" e "Boa tarde".

– Que exagero! Eles não dizem coisas assim... - O olhar agudo que Harry lhe enviou obrigou-o a completar: - Bem, não com essas palavras...

– Draco, não é melhor trocar de roupa? Vamos nos atrasar para a festa...

– Não! Não quero ir! Quero ficar aqui e aproveitar cada minuto com você.

– Mas...

– Depois a gente manda um presente pra ele!

Sem dar tempo para o moreno retrucar, Draco passou a mão pelo pescoço dele e puxou-o para um beijo. Quando se separaram, sussurrou:

– Eu trocaria uma eternidade no Paraíso por um segundo ao seu lado. Com certeza trocaria todas as festas idiotas por mais uma noite com você. Não quero perder tempo, Harry.

Harry sorriu de leve enquanto tirava os óculos do rosto.

Amanhã pediria desculpas ao senhor Weasley. Ainda não entendia muito bem o que acontecera, mas com certeza o tal Recludo tinha provocado alguma coisa.

Draco não era de ficar se declarando daquela forma. Harry conhecia seu namorado. Evidentemente, no dia seguinte, Draco se abriria e contaria tudo. Doninha previsível... Doninha previsível que amava mais que a própria vida. Por quem faria qualquer coisa.

Se Draco não queria perder tempo naquele momento, então não perderiam.

Aproveitariam o tempo pra estar com quem se ama. Tempo pra desfrutar.

Sempre tempo.

Fim


End file.
